mine all mine
by de yaten
Summary: You are mine, Roxas. Mine. M-i-n-e. Got it memorized, baby blues? Buttons have to pop sometimes, sugarbunch. :: Axel/Roxas :: Dark, violence, non-con.


Title: mine all mine

Author: Digimon Empress Yaten (de yaten)

Notes: Written for the springkink community. Dark. Non-con. Language. Mentions of violence and blood.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. I don't claim to own them.

* * *

I can't believe you've finally come back to us, Roxas. To _me_ the Organization. But here you are... right in front of me _tied up nowhere to go, precious baby doll_ with that beautiful face _baby-face, blue buttons, Roxie-baby_ and amazing body and so-so-so kind _stupid_ _**whore**_ _is what_ _you are, left me for what? for who? for __**them**_? beautiful eyes... beautiful eyes... well. You know how I feel about you right? I just told you, didn't I? I _hate you hate you fucking TRAITOR_ _TRAITOR TRAITOR_ love you. You know that know. You **remember** now. _Yes yes I kissed_ _you until you bled and screamed and said you knew who I was and loved me, loved me, me me me_.

I'll admit, it took a lot of convincing to get you back - I had to beat _you hurt you knock you out_ use a lot of words, a lot of _punches so hard I heard you breaking_ reminders about your past, who you really are _mine all mine_ and where you really belong. Number XIII. The Organization. _With me_.

Oh.

I know you feel funny, honey. But you got _your skull busted open with my chakram_ hit your head, remember? Of course you do. We were playing around in the bedroom, like always _on that goddamn_ _clocktower with __**them**__ they don't fucking deserve you don't love you like I do they've got_ _hologram hearts_ and - oops! Smacked your head too hard against the headboard. I bet it smarted, huh? _I gave you a potion that you drank-drank-drank it down and smashed the bottle against your_ _head, pretty pretty glass like snowflakes made you so pretty and and and..._

But that's why you're having trouble remembering _me me me ME_ what's going on, sweetie. The Organization? Remember? Your real home? _with me only me now for always and ever_ I know it's hard when you're confused... but you know I'm right, don't you? _Nod you little shit_ Of course you do! Good. You couldn't forget me _but you did you did god WHY_ if you tried! We're buddies, pals, best friends, lovers, partners through thick and thin...

I **know** you want those ropes off _you're turning as blue as your eyes_ but you had a little accident last time and I don't want you to get hurt again! You ran straight out the door _trying to get_ _to him to her to them_ and you got yourself all-lll lost and turned around and you ended up _back against the alley wall with heartless clawing up and in but there's nothing in your chest to eat_ a bit hurt. Nothing we couldn't fix with a little bit of accident prevention, though. I know you understand!

Now, I will take that gag off, because I know you've been waiting all day for me to come home so that we can play our favorite game! You know, role-playing. You pretend to hate me and I pretend to be angry and _bruise your neck until it's black and blue and wheezing_ we roughhouse like boys, like friends, like **soul mates** often do.

"I hate you."

_If you ever say that again I'll rip out your tongue - just try me_ I know you're joking. You always make funny jokes like that, haha! You're such a good actor. You're better at it than Demyx, even! ... that was a compliment, you know. It's only polite to thank people when they give you compliments and I know you 

_don't want to piss me off little shit, I'll beat you and cut you and never kill you because I_ _want you forever_ don't want to make me upset.

... oh, you! Now you're pretending to be scared so I can pretend to comfort you and _grip your pretty_ _blonde hair so hard it rips and blood, blood trickles down your scalp_ rub your head, kiss you _bite_ _me again and I'll knock your teeth out with a hammer_ and nuzzle your perfect _bruised and blue,_ _god do you ever fucking learn?_ cheek.

I love this game. All our games. You. I love **you** and if I tell you again it will be for the millionth time today. I know you loved me _you used to, remember remember REMEMBER?_ then and you love me now. You just don't remember it all yet... but you will. I promise.

"... I **hate** you."

You know, if you still had eyes, I'd bet they'd be _blue blue blue_ pretending to glare at me.


End file.
